


“You call that music?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“You call that music?”

With earphones in full volume, you slumped on the couch beside your boyfriend. The sound blasting from your earphones captured his attention and made him set aside a cook book he was studying intently. He looked at you askance and inhaled displeasure before gently taking the earphones away from your ears. His a-little-annoyed gaze never left your questioning stare. “You call that music?” He asked in a clearly irritated voice.

You could still hear the music and you knew it was already in the ‘ _let’s boil hot water!’_ part. You had been hooked to listening to the song for about two weeks and he never said anything. He did not even tell you that the singer was his younger brother. You just recognized his voice. You knew that most of the brothers’ songs were sung solo, and that only in a few songs they had duets. You had already indulged in Lovino’s solo album earlier and you see no reason for him to sulk that you had been enjoying his brother’s songs for the past two weeks. You slightly knitted your brows as you asked him. “What’s your problem with that?”

You knew that there were just random times he would get jealous over a little thing. You knew he wanted all of your attention to himself, though he would never say it out loud. You just knew by his rants and made up criticisms against everyone else. You knew and understood him well, but that did not mean you would tolerate such behavior. “Come on, Lovi. Be professional. You and your brother are both singers and you’re both great! And your songs are my ringtone. I also set if for my alarm tone so I hear your voice the moment I wake up.” and you knew how to calm him down.

“Hah! As if I don’t know you snooze your alarm off because you’re tired of hearing my voice!” He crossed his arms and unconsciously pouted without realizing he had been this upset over something he knew was petty. But he would never admit it.

You took the chance to calm him more. You swiftly moved closer to him and kissed the pout away as you set your phone and earphones aside. You saw him blush and you took his hands and sang. “Let’s boil hot water?” You laughed as you saw him sulked. “Just kidding.” You stood up and led his arms on a swaying motion as you sang his song. “Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!”

You knew he was red of embarrassment, but he laughed anyway, and you both swayed your holding hands together as you both sang his years-old song.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
